powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omnicompetence
Please start using Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Please start using Preview before posting. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Edward "Eddie" Morra is already on main pic, don't add second one. Don't remove scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:40, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Please start using Preview before posting. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. Edward "Eddie" Morra is already on main pic, don't add second one. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:45, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Please start using Preview before posting. You can undo most problems by going to History (click the arrow on the right end of Edit, it's on the drop-list), just click the last date, click diff and then go backwards to the point the problem isn't there. Remember to Preview before posting it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:51, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Please start using Preview before posting. Fourth warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Please start using Preview before posting. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order, use it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:34, February 23, 2018 (UTC) If you have a link to the User, it goes Known Users, not into any other section. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Text takes more space than pic = axed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:07, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware that you can make more than one change/Edit? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware that you can make more than one change/Edit? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:16, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:07, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware that you can make more than one change/Edit? Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Omnicompetent is existing word, don't remove it. Use Capital Letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:15, July 15, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please make more than one change at once. Its gets really old to have to slog through them all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, July 24, 2018 (UTC) why did you remove Infinite experience from Omnicompetence? Its a sub-power of it after all. Don't remove valid applications from pages without a reason.SageM (talk) 18:50, July 26, 2018 (UTC)SageM When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Aside of needing pretty much complete overhaul to be usable, it's basically covered by existing powers which you listed on the top of the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Food Mimicry/Spatial Attacks - 6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, August 25, 2019 (UTC) I suggest you watch your behavior, as you have been rude to the admins before. You don't get to say what gets removed from the page. If an admin removes it because they don't believe it belongs on there then you don't really have any say in the matter. Admins have final say in all edits. None of those characters have tactical genius, they are tactical analysis at best. So please quit adding them back to the page when they clearly do not belong. And it doesn't matter if your a top contributor to the page or not, as that has nothing to do with this in any way. Its a matter of whether or not they belong, which they don't. So I would tone down your rudeness if you don't want to be blocked again for your behavior. Being rude to the staff members is something that is not tolerated.SageM (talk) 21:54, January 14, 2020 (UTC)SageM Since you won't listen to reason, the page is locked for the next 3 days. If you continue adding user that's do not belong I will have to give you a timeout. So please stop already. None of those characters have ever been considered tactical geniuses. Yes they are smart, but they aren't truly examples of what the capabilities suggest. And your not the top contributor to the page even by a long shot. The page creator and Dragon fox have made far more edits then you have. So tone down your behavior.SageM (talk) 22:01, January 14, 2020 (UTC)SageM